Encasement of snow
by cheraichan
Summary: The...how to say this...just a weird story that I cooked up between the slight pshyco and the psychotic weasle girl.
1. Default Chapter

Encasement in Snow

Written by the all powerful and crazy Cheraichan. Who hates to report it but does not own the story or the characters that reside inside of this piece of work.

Chapter one: the meeting.

Misao looked at the man with snowy white hair a couple more seconds before grabbing the larger man and dragging him into a safe, hidden place. She sighed in relief as the guards ran past her hide-a-ways spot. Looking over at the unconscious man warily. She almost hoped he wouldn't wake up and find out it was she that knocked him out.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Misao growled out so it wasn't loud enough to be heard by any one looking for them. She humphed then looked out of the small enterance.

Enishi opened his eyes slowly as he came back. He looked over at the other person and at first didn't recognize the person. One thing he did know was the person was an oniwanbanshu ninja and was a girl. He blinked a couple of times and was about to voice his thoughts when he suddenly had the little ninjas' smaller hands covering his mouth along with her body pinning him against the far wall. He at first didn't know what to think of this until the memories came back.

* * *

Flash Back

Enishi hated to admit it but…he was completely lost. He looked side to side until he heard some men shout in the distance and crashing sounds. He spun around just in time to see the ninja run into him.

"Hey you're the one that was with Himura." He almost wanted to fall backwards from the innocence he could see from those cerulean colored eyes. Yet, he knew that she knew how to kill and he was sure that she had. He was spacing off to the point that he didn't notice that the girl…Misao was it? Well he didn't notice that she was getting agitated, he heard a sound and then he went down. He blacked out after he heard what sounded like a surprised squeak from the girl.

End of Flash Back

* * *

He suddenly felt a spark of anger until he looked back into her eyes. He could see her sadness. Almost as if she wanted to apologize yet couldn't bring herself to do so.

To Be Continued.

A/N:

Thank you all that have reviewed my other work and have made it feel as if I can actually write decently. So please be nice and review this story. Do you like it? Do you wish it would burn in hell? Do you not even care? Anything would be nice to hear. I decided to do this one in parts so that it isn't so long...anime sweatdrop yeah...and I will most likely draw the couple if I ever get around to doing so.


	2. chapter two: the happenings at dusk

A/N: I do not own the characters...sadly because they are great characters if you ask me.

Chapter two: the happenings at dusk

She looked at his covered turquoise eyes considering at the flicker, which she knew she should be afraid of and yet she wasn't. She came to question her position on him when she saw a different type of flicker in his eyes. _But they are just flickers. They don't stay…_she thought to herself as she listened to the outside. She couldn't hear anything.

"Are they gone?" She licked her lips a bit as she thought out loud, forgetting she was on top of a man. Her attention was brought back to the man that used to be an enemy as he shifted.

* * *

Enishi didn't know how long he could stay still. He could feel her heart beat and the close proximity of their two bodies was more than he could bear. He moved slightly but stopped when it felt like more of a squirm to him then he wanted it to. He felt powerless when she put her eyes and attention back onto him. Yet, he moved his arm and gripped her arm to move it away from his mouth. He tried to seem dangerous or threatening but he knew it was not enough, so he tightened his grip on her arm so she winced at the pain.

"Now for my first question…why did you knock me out?" He didn't know what to make of the look of defiance that crossed her face.

"It was a misunderstanding." He waited a couple of minutes for the rest of her answer but when none came he sighed.

"You're going to make this difficult aren't you?" He voiced as he pulled her roughly to him. Their faces just centimeters a part. He asked his question again taking note of the deep blush that had spread across her cheeks. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with his usual threatening ways. He put him too close to the younger woman. The blush only deepened when she repeated that it was a misunderstanding. He didn't understand what she meant. But her eyes had become clouded and he felt uneasy at the look. He looked away to try to think of something to get rid of that strange look. He didn't even notice that he still had her so close to when he turned his head quickly back their lips just touched each other like a caress of wind. Touching but not really. His eyes widened in surprise as the already deep red ninja fainted from the shock. She slumped against his body with a soft thump. He could only sit there in shock as his breathing sped up slightly as he caught a foreign scent. The smell of…some flower and a slight smell of green tea. He just continued to sit there, he didn't know what else to do. The warmth of her body against his didn't bother him; in fact he kind of liked the feeling. That snapped his full attention back to what was going on. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and jerked her head up closer with his right hand to see if she had really fainted. On close inspection he found, yes, indeed she was zonked out.

"Jeez…how did this happen…WHY did this happen?" He said in slight annoyance. Yet somehow he couldn't just be himself. In a way he could not be cruel or at least rude. So, he put a supporting arm around her to keep her against his chest, and sighed. He himself fell to a light sleep.

* * *

Misao snuggled into the warmth as she slowly opened her eyes then she opened them to large saucer like orbs as she took in where and whom she was with. She slowly looked up and her blue eyes met the turquoise ones of none other than Enishi Yukishiro. Who she guessed had snapped awake and to attention as soon as she moved. She blushed as she remembered what she had just done. She then went rigid as a thought struck her, 'what if he had been awake for awhile?' That thought was enough to put her into overdrive. She even tried to make herself think of her Aoshi-sama, but it didn't work. She could feel her cheeks get warmer, and could tell that they were a bright red. It took her awhile to even notice that

She wasn't breathing

He wasn't moving

…he was blushing

That last one made her stop her thoughts and with that she breathed. She looked back into his icy gaze as she felt his arms still tightly around her waist. She could tell there was something going on, something big, and yet she could not tell what it was. She had gotten over her huge crush for Aoshi and yet she couldn't find anyone like him, that was until she found the enigma Enishi. She moved slightly on his lap, and the silk pants slid with a glossy smoothness that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Her mouth and throat felt suddenly dry as her eyes moved down slightly to rest on his lips. Which were slightly parted as if he had something to say and he did not know how to begin.

_No! Bad Misao! Don't think!… _"Yeah…don't think…" She mumbled softly to herself just before she touched her own lips to his in a phantom of a touch, there and yet not really.

* * *

He just sat there as he felt the soft caress of her lips to his. He wasn't sure on how to react to what just happened. He looked into her cerulean eyes and noticed her deep colored blush. He wasn't sure as to why he still had her on his lap. Trying to tell himself he did not really enjoy what had just happened, but he didn't get very far when he felt his body reacting. Pushing her off his body he glared, well at least he tried to glare. It didn't go to well, for two reasons, one he just couldn't, and second h e was blushing. He mentally slapped himself to get a hold of himself. It worked. He was once again in control of his traitorous body.

"What the hell was that?" His voice was void of all emotions. _Like it should be. _He told himself. He hated how he could tell every single emotion, thought, and desires go through her eyes. She was so open he couldn't help but be envious. That feeling was so foreign to him that he really didn't understand it. _Why should I feel envious? She is naïve and…_He sighed as he looked at her again. He then looked outside to find it had grown darker. The fact they both were far away from any other form of shelter pound its way into his mind. Glaring at her slightly as another sigh left his lips, he looked down at his silk Chinese outfit. And then at her ninja apparel; it might be spring but neither were prepared to spend the night in the chilly woods. The days might have started to get warmer, but the nights were still rather freezing. He didn't like the thought of staying in this place with her the whole night. Relaxing against the crude wall, he took in his surroundings a little more and found this must be a place where the Oniwanbanshu hid out at for different things. It obviously was not very natural. For one there was a chest full of emergency supplies. Yet he could also tell that it probably did not have what they needed right now. _Oh well._ He thought to himself as he kept an eye on the weird girl.

* * *

Oh...I seem to do this again...I dont' know if it really is a cliff hanger or not...well it is in my point of view because I know what happens...laughs maniacally well anyway I hope you like the second chapter so please review...

Thank you lidens and bizcochia U-u for your replies. I hope that you all can enjoy this rare...coupling. Well till next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: the things they say

A/N: I do not own this…don't know how many times I am going to have to say that…

Chapter three: the things they say

* * *

She tried to ignore him as best as she could. Yet, she couldn't help but look at him every couple of minutes. She felt unnerved by having him there with her. She didn't plan on having another person to worry about and she also had wasted her first kiss on him. But, she wasn't upset about it, in fact she thought it felt 'right'.

"No! It can not be true! There is no logical reason for it to happen! I, Misao Makimachi must remain strong! I cannot fail this simple mission because of a small bump in the road!" She would have continued if she didn't look and have her eyes lock with Enishi's. She lost track of time as she looked into his icy eyes. 'What am I supposed to do?' She asked herself quietly as neither one of them moved.

The feeling of being a deer spotted by the wolf did not leave her as she sat there motionless. Fully expecting a pair of sharp vicious jaws to clamp down upon her, but they never came. No teeth, no blood. No death, just a pair of icy eyes. They were so icy, yet she felt comfort from those eyes. It was wrong and she could tell, yet for an unknown reason, she wanted more, of what she could not tell. Before she could do anything, she saw that intense spark again and felt warm, moist lips crushing hers. And arms holding onto her in an odd, yet seductive way.

* * *

He felt something start to burn within his body from having his eyes locked with hers. Before he exploded he moved quicker then he thought possible and wrapped his arms around her lithe and firm body. While crushing his lips firmly against hers. He felt the silk of his outfit slide over his burning flesh like a phantom hand. This caused him to press her body closer to his. 'her non-resisting body' his mind told him as he felt her mouth open up to him.

He felt very hot, as if he was in the Chinese desert, yet he knew that was wrong. He couldn't place why until he felt himself, if that was correct. Well, he felt 'himself' getting aroused. It was wrong, yet somehow deliciously right. He felt her arms slowly rise up towards his neck. He paused his assault as those wandering hands slowly explored his faced and the other caressed the back of his neck and the fingers slid through his soft snowy hair. His mouth still held hers, until she moved slightly, at first he thought she was going to stop but instead she caressed his wet lips with her fingers. He didn't know now to react to her touches. Her other hand was massaging his neck and sifting through his hair.

It made him feel at ease, yet made him want more from her. He moved one of his arms slowly down her side. She was now having to straddle him while he sat on his knees. He leaned forward, just enough so her shoulders and upper back were touching the ground. He felt her legs tighten their hold on his waist as he did this. He knew he truly couldn't do anymore with her. For some reason he felt like he was going to taint her. Closing his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders in an embrace, the tears he felt, trickled down and splashed onto her neck. The feeling changed and he gripped her. All of his pain would not stop.


End file.
